Jon Finally Gets a Girlfriend?
by Morfiwien Greenleaf
Summary: Jon meets a woman in the park who amazingly doesn't tell him to buzz off. Will she stick around long enough to get to like him despite his dorkiness? Will Garfield ruin everything? Will Jon's lack of personality chase her away? Find out!
1. Wanna pet my parrot?

Disclaimer: I don't own Garfield, Jon, or Odie, I'm just borrowing them. Please don't sue. Lisa Lynne is my own creation, though.

As usual, Jon was in the park trying to get a date. Since their last disastrous date, Liz wouldn't even speak to him anymore, and Ellen had turned him down for the millionth time, as had every other woman in his little black book. Garfield sat quietly on the park bench, placated for the moment by the ice cream cone Jon had bought to keep him from eating the birds and stomping the daisies.

Jon sat on the bench, a hunter surveying his prey. A woman in a business suit strolled by, her long brown hair bobbing up and down as she walked. Perfect, John thought. Time to move in for the kill.

"Hey there," he said suavely.

She didn't even turn her head. "Buzz off!"

John's shoulders slumped. _Shake it off_, he thought. _Plenty of other fish in the sea_. His eyes roamed the park in search of new quarry.

John was momentarily distracted when a man walked by. He couldn't help but stare in fascination at his ugliness – the man was fat, his eyes were too close together, his nose was huge, and he had a double chin. To top it off, he was carrying a toucan on his shoulder. A toucan! Jon smirked.

Wait a minute, was that voluptuous woman wearing the halter-top and daisy dukes approaching? He felt sorry for the man, a woman like that would never give him a second look. But at least he wouldn't be any competition. Jon put on his "charming" smile. Guaranteed to knock them dead every time.

But before Jon could even open his mouth, the woman stopped in front of Mr. Toucan-Man. "Oh my! What a pretty bird!"

Dumbfounded, Jon watched her take his arm and stroll away with him.

Jon had barely had a chance to get over his shock when an Elvis Presley imitator walked by with a swan on his shoulder. Like magic, a beautiful blonde in a miniskirt walked up to him. "I like a man who loves birds," she said in a sultry voice.

Jon stared as they, too, walked away arm-in-arm.

Soon after, an extremely fat, bald guy walked by, the ugliest man Jon had seen so far this afternoon. He also had a bird on his shoulder, a very strange-looking species that Jon could not identify. Out of the corner of his eyes, Jon spotted two women in tight leotards walking his way.

_No_, he thought. _It can't be_!

"What are you and bird doing tonight?" asked the perky blond one, draping an arm over her friend's shoulder.

Scowling, Jon bit his lip to repress the scream that threatened to escape. Here were all these ugly men getting dates with these gorgeous women all because they had a stupid bird! Well, Jon could have a bird on his shoulder too, if Garfield didn't keep eating all of his pets! He looked down at Garfield, thinking what a fat, useless lump of a cat he was.

Then inspiration struck. Jon grinned, and Garfield's eyes widened. Before he could react, Jon shoved the ice cream cone into his nose and hoisted him on his shoulder.

A beautiful brunette with bobbed hair walked by.

"Wanna pet my parrot?" Jon preened.

The woman eyed him skeptically. "Does it talk?"

"Er – not exactly – " stammered Jon.

Garfield looked at the woman. "The stories I could tell, lady…"

Then the ice cream cone slid off Garfield's nose and fell to the ground.

Jon cringed and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable brush off. But it did not come. He heard laughter, but it wasn't scornful. He opened his eyes and saw the woman clutching her sides as she howled with mirth.

"That is – the absolute funniest – thing – I've ever seen," she gasped.

Jon perked up. All was not lost!

"Funny enough for a date?" he asked hopefully.

Her laughter died away. "What's your name?"

"Jon Arbuckle," he said. "This is my cat, Garfield. I have a dog, too, but he's at home right now. His name's Odie."

"But no bird?" Her eyes danced with laughter.

"Well, they don't last long with Garfield around," said Jon. "But enough about him – how about that date?"

"Well, I don't really know you," she said. "Although I must say, using your cat as a bird was the most creative pick-up maneuver I've ever seen executed by any man. I'm flattered."

"Flattered enough for a date?" The suaveness had crept back into his voice.

She looked appraisingly at him. "Hmmm, I don't think so."

"You were actually considering it?" he asked eagerly.

"My, you're persistent," she said, amused. "My answer is still no. Sorry."

"Oh, well, okay," said Jon, disappointed. "But if you change your mind – "

" – I'll look for you on the park bench. Good afternoon." She walked away.

Jon stared after her. Then –

"Yessss! The door is still open!" He pumped his fist in the air.

Garfield rolled his eyes and then attacked Jon's ankle until Jon limped over to the ice cream cart and bought him another cone.


	2. What's Your Name?

Jon sat on the park bench every day for as long as he could so that the woman would know where to find him in case she changed her mind about the date. At first, Garfield had to be dragged away from his bed and the fridge but when Jon bought him enough food to shut him up he was more than willing to come along.

Jon sprang off the bench as soon as he saw her walk by again.

"Changed your mind?"

"What? Oh – it's you," she said.

Jon puffed up his chest and deepened his voice. "I knew you'd be back. No woman can resist the charms of Jon Q. Arbuckle. So, pretty lady, what say you and I paint the town red tonight?"

"Please," she said. "I liked you better when you weren't doing your macho posturing."

Jon instantly reverted to his normal self.

"How long have you been waiting on that park bench?" she asked.

"Three weeks," said Jon proudly. "But I'd wait longer than that just to get a date with you."

Jon thought that she would swoon into his arms, but she only looked at him with pity. "You really waited that long?"

"Of course," said Jon. "You said you'd look for me on the park bench if you changed your mind, so that's where I've been. I didn't want you to miss me if you came looking."

The woman looked stunned, then burst into laughter. "You poor man – I didn't mean for you to wait!"

"So you weren't going to reconsider, then?" asked Jon, crestfallen.

"No," she said – but she said it slowly, as though she had indeed reconsidered it.

"Well then, will you at least tell me your name?"

"My name?"

Yes. Please. Any name. Make up a name, I don't care," said Jon desperately. "So I know what to call you in my daydreams."

She laughed. "Jon, I can't decide whether you're incredibly creepy or incredibly sweet."

"It's the last one," he said. "Please?"

"My name – my _real_ name – is Lisa Lynne."

"Thank you," said Jon, relishing his tiny victory.

"I've got to be going. See you around. But for God's sake, don't wait for me on any more park benches!" she quickly added.

Jon watched her go, wondering how much lower he could sink. Going from begging a woman for a date to begging a woman just to tell him her name. And celebrating when she finally did!

Jon heard whimpering. He looked down and saw Odie amidst a sea of empty wrappers and plastic cups. Odie's tongue was tied to one of the legs of the bench and he was struggling to free himself. Far away, a fat orange blob was chasing a gaggle of frightened geese, leaving a trail of mangled daisies in his wake.

"GARFIELD!"


	3. You're a Kickboxer!

Jon still waited on the parking bench for Lisa Lynne to walk by. Only this time, he tried to pretend he wasn't waiting for her, and he did this by casually looking around and whistling to himself as if he hadn't a care in the world.

He was alone this time. After the fiasco last week he started leaving his pets at home. Not that they'd helped him much in the first place. In fact, one kid had thought he was a clown and Garfield was a trained pig, and he had to spray seltzer down his pants to get the brat to stop crying when he found out the circus wasn't really in town.

It was one week before he saw Lisa Lynne again.

"So," she said in greeting. "I see you're still on that park bench."

"Me?" said Jon, affecting a nonchalant tone. "Not really."

"How can you 'not really' be on the bench when you're sitting on it right now?" she asked, laughing.

Jon shrugged. "I like to play things by ear, babe. One minute I'm here, one minute I'm there, wherever the wind blows."

"Okay," she said, rolling her eyes.

"So where's the wind blowing _you_, sweet cakes?" asked Jon.

"Kickboxing class," she said. "And if you call me that again, I'll show you what I've learned."

"Kickboxing!" exclaimed Jon, sitting up quickly.

"You sound surprised."

"Well, yeah. Don't you think men might get turned off by a woman who could possibly beat them up?"

Lisa Lynne shrugged. "If they do that's their problem. Why should I plan my life around pleasing other people?" She pointedly eyed Jon, who was still on the bench.

Jon instantly jumped up. "Mind if I walk with you?"

She shrugged. "It's a free country." Jon fell into step beside her.

"I've actually been thinking of taking kickboxing myself."

Her interest was piqued. "Really?"

Jon nodded. "I'm a great believer in keeping physically fit. I jog regularly."

"When you're not waiting for women on park benches," she said wryly. "What else do you do for fun?"

"Well – I do have one hobby, but – no, I can't tell you – "

She looked at him warily. "Why not?"

"Promise you won't scream and run away?"

Lisa Lynne looked a bit alarmed.

"It's nothing bad!" said Jon hastily. "It's, well – I collect stamps."

She started laughing. "What a sense of humor! You're one of the funniest men I've ever met."

"I was being serious," said Jon.

"You were?" she said, incredulous. "But why? Stamp collecting is nothing to scream and run away about. It's a mundane hobby, but a perfectly normal one!"

"I had a date a few months ago who did just that," said Jon sadly. "Over dinner, I mentioned how rewarding stamp collecting can be, and she screamed, 'Help! My date is talking about stamps!' and an elderly couple actually offered her a seat at their table! And when she was gone, the waiter mentioned that he collected bottle caps!"

"That was rather mean of her," said Lisa Lynne sympathetically.

"Well, that was one of my better dates, actually," said Jon. "I also dated a woman who tried to poison me when I suggested we drink out of each other's wine glasses, and a woman who was raised by wolves. But the worst was probably the Siamese triplets Gertie, Greta, and Bob."

"Where do you find these people?" Lisa Lynne said, shaking her head.

"Around," said Jon. "They're all like me – single and desperate."

"Better to be single than to date weirdos like that," shuddered Lisa Lynne.

Jon was a bit surprised. He hadn't really considered that idea.

"Desperation is very unattractive," Lisa Lynne continued. "People are a lot more likeable without it."

"Do _you_ like me, Lisa Lynne?" Jon ventured to ask.

She smiled. "Well, I haven't told you to buzz off yet, have I?"

Jon smiled back. It was a start.

The conversation turned to other topics. When they arrived at the gym Jon went in and signed up for a kickboxing class. Before he left he asked Lisa Lynne out again.

She looked at him sadly. "Now why did you have to go and spoil a lovely afternoon by asking that question?"

Somehow this made him sadder than if she had simply told him to buzz off. "I – "

Lisa Lynne shook her head. "See you around, Jon."


	4. Just Friends

Jon no longer had to wait for Lisa Lynne on the park bench. He often saw her at the gym when he went to kickboxing, and he often walked with her a ways after class until their paths separated. Lisa Lynne would never allow him to walk her home.

They had good conversations, and she laughed often – whether it was with or at him Jon wasn't always sure, but it didn't matter. It was a very pretty laugh and Jon found himself making jokes just so he could hear it. Now and then he would ask her out when he thought she was in a particularly good mood. But her answer was always the same.

"Will you go out with me?" asked Jon one afternoon when he was feeling particularly desperate for a date.

She shook her head. "Will you never tire of asking me out? Why don't you embrace the fact that you're single instead? Develop more hobbies, join some clubs, have some fun. The moment you stop looking, someone is bound to take interest."

"So I should play hard to get in order to get someone?" asked Jon, confused.

"No, you have to get out of that mindset completely! Genuinely stop looking. Concentrate on fulfilling your own desires."

"I desire a girlfriend," said Jon, even more confused.

"You're awfully dense sometimes, Jon. And not in a cute way," she added as he grinned suggestively.

"I've tried sympathy, sophistication, every thing. How about begging? Will that work?" He got to his knees. "Please, please, pretty please, will you go out with me?"

"There you go! That's what I'm talking about. Desperation hangs around you like a dense fog."

"If I _wasn't_ desperate, would you go out with me?"

"Jon!" exclaimed Lisa Lynne, appalled. "Look at yourself! How can you sink so low?"

"I don't know," said Jon miserably. "I guess I'm just sick of being alone. I have nothing but a lazy, gluttonous cat and a stupid dog for company."

Lisa Lynne reached down and yanked him to his feet. She was strong for a woman. Must be from all that kickboxing she did.

"Well, begging is not going to help, especially not with me!"

"What will?"

Lisa Lynne lost her temper. "Jon Arbuckle! Quit asking me out! If you do it one more time I will never speak to you again."

"Never?" he asked, horrified.

"Never," she said, resolute.

Jon was utterly crushed. He didn't know what to say.

"Listen, why don't you place a personal ad?" she suggested, softening.

"You think I haven't tried?" he said bitterly.

"Please tell me it wasn't something like 'Are you a mammal? Do you walk upright? I'm single and desperate,'" she joked.

"Word for word," he said, awed.

"No," she said, her face pale. "That was you?"

"You saw my ad?" asked Jon. Normally he would have been excited, and used it as a springboard to continue flirting, but instead he felt embarrassed. That Lisa Lynne should have seen him at his worst, his most desperate, filled him with shame. "All right, so I'm pathetic."

"No, you're not," she said. He saw her lips twitch a little.

"Go ahead and laugh at me! I know you want to!"

"Jon," she began. "You do have your good qualities. You may be nerdy, and ridiculous, and a bit strange, but you're also quite sweet. There is someone out there for you."

"Yeah, she's hiding under a rock," said Jon bleakly, remembering that Garfield had said that to him once.

Lisa Lynne looked pointedly at him. "If she is hiding from you, perhaps it's because you're looking too hard for her – and scaring her away."

Another idea that made him stop and think. How did Lisa Lynne do it?

"Why not try being just friends with women?"

"Friends with _you_?"

"It'd be a start. Come on," she said, slipping her am through his. "Why don't you walk me home?"


	5. Disaster at the Pizza Parlor

One afternoon Lisa Lynne invited him for pizza.

"It's not a date, it's with me and a bunch of my other friends."

"A date?" laughed Jon. "Didn't even cross my mind. Sounds nice, though. The pizza with friends thing, I mean." Jon decided to shut up before he babbled himself into trouble. He hadn't dared to ask her out since the afternoon she yelled at him, but as always, hope sprang eternal that she perhaps would eventually ask him out. But he squelched that thought. They were just friends.

Friends. With a woman. It was a new concept for Jon, one that had taken some getting used to. He had never really been friends with men, let alone woman. There was his old roommate Lyman, and his high school buddy Wheezer, but he barely talked to them anymore. All he had was Odie, who was loving but rather stupid, and Garfield, who just slept all day and ate him out of house and home.

Being friends with a woman was an interesting and wonderful experience, though. He should have tried it much sooner. Then again, most women had only stayed around long enough to say buzz off so he had never had the opportunity.

Lisa Lynne's friends were Sheila, Jack, and Benny. Jon had Garfield with him, as Garfield had refused to miss the opportunity to go to a pizza joint. He was behaving pretty well, as Jon had bought him an entire pizza for himself.

They had a pretty good time. Sheila and Jack snickered when Jon mentioned he played the accordion, but Benny told him, with a serious face, that he played the glockenspiel. Excited, Jon asked him if he liked polka.

"Do I ever!" Benny replied enthusiastically, adjusting his thick, horn-rimmed glasses.

Ignoring the fact that Lisa Lynne, Sheila, and Jack were practically drowning in tears of laughter, Jon asked Benny if he'd like to jam with him on Saturday. Elated, Benny accepted.

Jon caught Lisa Lynne's eye and she winked at him. Under the table Garfield clawed at his ankle.

"More pizza!"

Jon kicked him away and winked back at Lisa Lynne. Then he turned to Benny and started to talk about the joys of polka when he heard a loud clatter.

Garfield had taken matters into his own hands by going in the kitchen in search of food. He wrecked two ovens in his rampage. The kitchen staff fled, as did some customers. Jon leapt up.

"GARFIELD!"

Later, after he was informed that they would not call the police if he paid for the damage and promised to never, ever set foot in that pizza parlor ever again, Jon dragged an unrepentant Garfield home. To his amazement, Lisa Lynne tagged along with him.

"You see what I have to put up with?" he said to her.

She giggled. "Garfield certainly can eat."

"I'm glad you think it was funny. You weren't the one banned for life!"

"Benny still plans to jam with you this weekend," she said consolingly. "And I noticed you didn't try to pick up Sheila. I'm impressed."

"Well, I didn't really look her way much," said Jon. He only had eyes for Lisa Lynne. But that was probably just because they were friends.


	6. Jon Tries Again

Benny and Jon had a pretty good jam session, even though Odie started howling halfway through and Garfield wrecked the living room to cause a distraction.

"So, er, you like Lisa Lynne?" Jon said in a weak attempt at conversation as they took a break for refreshment.

"Yeah, she's great," said Benny. "Why?"

"Oh, no reason," said Jon quickly.

"You like her or something?" asked Benny.

"She's my friend. Of course I like her."

"Friends don't look at each other the way you two do," said Benny, grinning.

"What do you mean, 'you two?'" asked Jon.

"You mean you haven't noticed?"

"No," said Jon. "And even f I did she told me she'd never speak to me again if I asked her out one more time."

Benny shrugged. "All I know is that I've been friends with Lisa Lynne since college, and I've never seen her look at anyone the way she looks at you." He adjusted his glasses, and the subject was closed. "That was a killer jam session. Same time next week?"

Jon nodded, barely listening. So Lisa Lynne actually liked him!

Benny left, and Jon stood there lost in though until he felt a sharp pain in his ankle. Garfield was demanding food again.

A few days later, Jon was sitting on the park bench in his best clothes, a hideous polka-dot leisure suit (well, he didn't think it was hideous even if every woman who walked by snickered at him, kids screamed and ran away and Garfield had fled to be avoid being seen with him). He would have brought the flowers, candy, and jewelry he had gotten, but Garfield had eaten the flowers and candy, hocked the jewelry, and used the money to buy more flowers and candy, which he had also eaten.

"Nice suit," said Lisa Lynne archly when she saw him.

Jon was so nervous he missed her slightly sarcastic tone. "Thanks!"

"What's the occasion?"

"Oh, no reason," said Jon airily. "Take a walk with me?"

"All right," she said, suspecting nothing. She took his proffered arm.

As they walked along, Jon tried to figure out how would be best to broach the subject with her, as he did not want to make her angry. He tried many imaginary lines in his mind but decided they were all horrible. Then he thought of Benny, and what he said about never seeing Lisa Lynne look at any one they way she looked at him. Jon was struck with the idea that he might just look at Lisa Lynne to see what Benny had meant, and then decide what to do from there.

Lisa Lynne had just come from work – her hair was slightly tousled, her clothes slightly rumpled, but looked calm and at ease. Her hand lightly touched his arm. Every now and then she'd sneak little glances at him, then look away and smile. When he said something she thought was funny, she'd laugh, and give his arm a friendly little squeeze. When he said something serious, her eyes would meet his and she would lean in closer, listening intently.

As he was watching, Jon suddenly realized something.

"Lisa Lynne," he said. "Do you read the personal ads often?"

She lowered her eyes and a faint blush swept across her cheeks. "For fun sometimes."

"You're lying," said Jon, astonished that he knew this. He became more astonished when she confirmed it by blushing even more heavily.

"I can't believe it!" said Jon. "After what you told me – "

Lisa Lynne cut him off. "I know. Stop looking. But sometimes I get lonely."

She looked at him again, and something in her eyes made Jon feel bold. "You don't have to be alone, Lisa Lynne."

"Jon, remember what I said – "

"But I'm not asking you for a date," he persisted, taking her hands in his. "I'm asking you to be my girlfriend." He thought that was a very clever line and wondered why he had not thought of that sooner.

But it didn't work. "Please don't," Lisa Lynne whispered.

"I can't stand it any longer!" he said. "Listen, Lisa Lynne, I like you a lot. You told me I was looking too hard. Maybe you've stopped looking so much that you can't see when you do find the right one – even if he's standing right in front of you with a big fat orange parrot on his shoulder!"

As much as it pained him to do, he let go of her trembling hands, turned his back on her, and left. He felt her eyes follow him. Good – let her watch him leave for a change.


	7. Waiting on the Park Bench

"Hi, Ellen? It's Jon Arbuckle. I know, it's been awhile. You're shocked it's been so long? And _pleased _it's been so long? Well, how about a date?"

There was a click. "Playing hard to get, eh? Well, your loss!"

Jon dialed another number. "Hi, Liz?"

He winced as an even louder click reverberated off his eardrums.

"Women!" said Jon. "Well, you two aren't the only chicks who'd love to date a man like me!" He rifled furiously through his little black book.

Oh, who was he kidding? It was Lisa Lynne he wanted, no one else would do. Jon threw the little black book across the room and buried his head in his hands.

Jon sat up quickly when he felt a heavy object strike the back of his head. He looked down and saw his little black book on the floor, now soaked with cat food. Across the room, Garfield was glaring at him angrily. Apparently when Jon had thrown the book it landed in Garfield's dish and Garfield had decided to show Jon his displeasure by chucking the book at his head.

"Sorry, buddy," said Jon contritely, burying his head in his hands again. He didn't even look up when Garfield stole his dinner.

Jon woke up in a very bad mood the next morning. He sat listlessly at the table. Garfield smirked and stole his food, but he didn't even notice. Even Garfield started to look worried.

Sighing, Jon mustered up enough energy to retrieve the paper. His eyes fell on one the personal ads.

STOP LOOKING

Kickboxing brunette who likes to walk in the park seeks sweet nerd who plays polka on accordion and owns big fat orange parrot. Call me and we'll go for pizza. As a date.

Jon sighed. Why did the world hate him? Some guy who was lucky enough to have a bird would get a woman just like Lisa Lynne. Then his eyes fell on the next ad.

JON ARBUCKLE YOU IDIOT

If after reading the above ad you did not figure out (and you obviously didn't if you are reading this) that it is me, Lisa Lynne, yes, the same Lisa Lynne who takes kickboxing, walks with you in the park, and took you out for pizza with her friends Sheila, Jack, and Benny (who you jammed with just recently), you had damn well better have figured it out by now. These ads are costing me a fortune!

The doorbell rang. Jon leapt out of his chair and ran to answer it, heedless that he was still in his pajamas and hadn't shaved or bathed for at least two days. He threw the door open.

"Lisa Lynne?" he cried breathlessly, flinging his arms around the person standing there.

"No, it's the mailman," said a deep voice.

Jon instantly let go. They stood there awkwardly. The mailman eyed Jon's pajama ensemble. "Nice bunny slippers."

"Thanks," muttered Jon. He took the mail and closed the door dejectedly.

Jon heard snickering and looked down. Garfield looked back at him with a grin.

"You make a lovely couple."

Jon lost his temper. "You're a stupid fat lazy cat who does nothing but sleep, eat, and stomp daisies in the park – "

The bench! Jon showered and dressed in a hurry and raced to the park.

Lisa Lynne was sitting smack-dab in the middle of the bench. "I was wondering when you'd get here. I've been waiting since early this morning!"

Jon froze. He had waited so long for this moment, when a woman would wait for him on a bench, that he didn't know what to do. "This must be a dream," he murmured, not daring to move.

Giggling, Lisa Lynne stood up and walked over to him. She kissed him lightly.

Jon touched his hand to his lips. His first kiss. Well, first good kiss. His real first kiss was in high school. Edna Radnock – their braces had locked together. And Liz had kissed him once long ago, but she wasn't even talking to him now.

He awoke to the fact that Lisa Lynne's arms were around him, and she was kissing him again, more persistently. He responded enthusiastically – perhaps a little too enthusiastically, but Lisa Lynne didn't seem to mind.

"Disgusting!"

"Get a room!"

They broke their embrace and saw a couple of snickering kids standing a few feet away from them. They also saw that pretty much everyone in the vicinity was staring at them with expressions of fascinated disgust.

"Why don't we go to my house," said Jon, laughing. Let them stare, they were all just jealous.

"Good idea," said Lisa Lynne, also laughing. "Let me get my bag from the bench first."

They were silent on the walk home, and Jon had barely closed the door when Lisa Lynne threw her arms around him. Jon let himself get lost in her embrace and was rather annoyed when he was abruptly brought back to earth by a sharp pain in his ankle.

"Feed me, Arbuckle!"

Garfield again! Jon had fled so fast he had forgotten to feed him. Not that he was overly concerned. Garfield could do with skipping a few meals, he certainly wouldn't starve. "I'll feed you in a few minutes," Jon hissed.

He turned back to Lisa Lynne, but found himself kissing air. She had gone to retrieve her bag, which had been unceremoniously plunked onto the floor upon their arrival.

"Garfield, I made this for you," she cooed, taking a pan of lasagna out of her bag and placing it on the floor in front of him.

"What about our lunch?" whined Jon.

Garfield, who had swallowed the lasagna in one gulp, gave Jon a look. "MARRY HER!"

"If it wasn't for this orange 'parrot' we might never have met," said Lisa Lynne. She scratched Garfield behind the ears before retrieving donuts and a thermos of coffee from the bag and setting them before Garfield.

Garfield looked at Jon again. "NO, SERIOUSLY, MARRY HER!"

"Not a bad idea," said Jon, grinning. "But let's have lunch first."

Instead of going off to the kitchen, though he knelt next to Lisa Lynne and they both petted Garfield to his heart's content.

THE END

Yes, it's a bit sappy, I know. But I always felt sorry for Jon. Even though he is a dork and a bit strange, he is also sweet and I thought he deserved a story where he got a girlfriend for once. The difficult part was getting Jon to a place where a woman would actually want to go out with him! I think pity really helped him in this instance. :o)

Please review!


End file.
